<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>April Fools by hopeomelette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434198">April Fools</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeomelette/pseuds/hopeomelette'>hopeomelette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanganronpa Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Creepypasta, Danganronpa: Deep Despair, Fluff, Gen, Ghosts, Horror, I based this off of a tumblr post, Scary, hehe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeomelette/pseuds/hopeomelette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the cast of Danganronpa Deep Despair come across an abandoned home, and choose to investigate... and run into some less than friendly residents of the home. </p><p>Except not, because I wrote this for April Fools. The real version will be posted soon enough!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isogu Kita/Suna Isago, Kechibi Omororara/Hanamaru Koizumi, Mitsuharu Date/Asaka Fukuyo, Ryuuichi Hanabi/Yosuke Karasu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanganronpa Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>April Fools</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s a normal Friday evening, where six students of Hope’s Peak Academy were walking to their respective homes from school together as a group. Ryuuichi Hanabi, Yosuke Karasu, Mitsuharu Date, Asaka Fukuyo, Isogu Kita, and Suna Isago. As the most active members of their class, they had stayed a bit late to finish working on a project together - Isogu and Ryuuichi protested, but Suna and Yosuke respectively silenced them - and were only just now returning in the evening. As such, it had gotten rather dark, but on their way here, they had noticed that a light was on in a house that was normally generally accepted as abandoned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, that house is usually abandoned, isn’t it?” Ryuuichi had brought up, interrupting Isogu and Suna having a whispered debate about whether or not Isogu should do his homework.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Yes, it is.” Asaka slowed to a stop in front of the house, glancing towards it slowly with a slightly curious expression. As such, the others stopped too, looking towards the house as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a simple home, which is rather odd to find in the middle of the area where they were, but it had just always been here. A simple yet surprisingly expansive one-story house, with a large entryway and multiple windows, most of them broken in some fashion. Certainly old and decrepit, and definitely not having a resident, and yet for the first time since they had been attending Hope’s Peak, the house had a slight glow coming from within one of the rooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna go look at it.” Ryuuichi goes up to the gate and peers in curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not. That’s breaking and entering,” Mitsuharu chimes in, going to grab Ryuuichi by the hood of his jacket and pull him backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am a bit curious myself…” Asaka mumbles over the loud “ACK-“ of protest from Ryuuichi being dragged backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna’s attention is drawn away from Isogu finally, and she puts a finger on her chin. “Date, this house is clearly abandoned and decrepit, right? So what if that’s someone breaking and entering? Shouldn’t we investigate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mitsuharu grumbles a little bit as he releases Ryuuichi, frowning at the house. “I suppose…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or, maybe, it’s a homeless individual seeking refuge for the night,” Yosuke offers with a shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Those! All valid reasons to go in and we should definitely look around for safety’s sake. You know, maybe offer help, or report it to the authorities afterwards.” Ryuuichi grins cheekily, pointing at the house. “We should go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Mitsuharu hesitates, squinting at the house with a cautious expression, Suna nods. Isogu just stretches his arms, looking bored. “I don’t particularly care, I’ll just do whatever Suna does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unsurprising,” Yosuke deadpans. Isogu doesn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Mitsuharu starts, but then trails off, and runs a hand through his hair as he thinks more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna come with us too, right Yosuke~?” Ryuuichi asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yosuke just grimaces, and shakes his head. “It will no doubt be covered in dust, dirt, and other various germs that you find in abandoned homes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So long as we do not touch anything, we should be fine in those regards as well…” Remi says softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuuichi nods, and then puts on a pleading face. “Plus, you know that we’ll be safer with you around, in case someone there tries to hurt us and you can help…! Pleeeeaaase~?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of hesitation, Yosuke groans in annoyance and rolls his eye. “Fine. But if I get even a speck of dust on me, you’re sleeping on the couch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This earns a distant slight chuckle from Mitsuharu, which is met with Ryuuichi lightly punching his arm as he smiles at Yosuke, saying "Okay!" Mitsuharu grumbles, rubbing his arm. Ryuuichi then turns away from Yosuke and heads over to the main gate of the house, and looks for how to open it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna pipes up, saying, "Be careful that you don't break anything, Ryuuichi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuuichi nods, and carefully pushes the gate open, so that they can all fit through and walk up to the house. Ryuuichi and Mitsuharu take the lead at first, but Suna ends up swerving around in front of them, so the three of them both make it to the front door first. Suna knocks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, if there is someone in there, they are either unconscious or unwelcoming..." Remi says from behind the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Try the doorknob." Yosuke suggests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mitsuharu tries the doorknob. The door is unlocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without much hesitation, both Suna and Ryuuichi step forward, Suna managing to get in front of him and they both enter the house. Mitsuharu sighs exasperatedly and follows, and their significant others all exchange amused glances before following after them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, the six of them don't get much time to look around the main foyer, as the ground suddenly buckles beneath them. The wood of the floor creaks and makes them all fall downward, since none of them were expecting that. The house then bursts into flames, and they all perish in the fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>THE END</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>